


The Intern

by Chloe_3_Price



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_3_Price/pseuds/Chloe_3_Price
Summary: You're the new intern at DSO that gets Leon's attention, use it wisely ;)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

You were excited, to say the least, it being your first full day as an intern at the DSO. You had an extra bounce in your step as you walked down the hallways, naively waving at everyone you passed, like any young ingénue, sometimes you even got a wave back.  
You looked down at the folders in your hands, seeing the name was Leon S. Kennedy, you have heard his name around the offices. You'd gotten a small glimpse of the man, and you quickly saw why so many were talking about him.  
He was gorgeous.  
And now you're filled with nervousness upon seeing that you were having to deliver something to him. You audibly gulped, all that pep flowed from your body to be replaced by you heart jackhammering against your ribs.  
You hurried walk down the hallway that lead to his office, you took in a deep calming breath, your fist raised to knock, but you hesitated.   
'Oh, come on, bitch.' You think to yourself, shaking off your nerves. He's a person, just like anyone else.  
You knock confidently, but got no response, which caused your bravado to deflate. You reach out to the knob, slowly turning it, pushing the door open and stepping inside. You were just going to leave these on his desk for later.  
You were instead stopped dead in your tracks. Leon was there, shirtless and doing pushups vigorously. His back was glistening with sweat, and you watched his muscles flexing and rippling as he worked out.  
He hasn't noticed you, and you knew you should leave, yet your feet were nailed to the spot, you lips slightly parted, in awe of this magnificent sight.   
He was making low grunting sounds, as if he was trying to work through frustration, and that's when you dropped the folders. They clattered on the floor, and Leon froze, looking over his shoulder at you.   
You felt the blush slowly making its way up your neck and onto your cheeks. You muttered a sorry as you squatted down to gather the papers back into the folders, hoping you hadn't completely messed whatever was in them up.  
"You, what's your name?" You looked up much like a deer caught in the headlights, Leon was standing, well more like looming over you, and you frowned. Was he going to report this? You didn't want to be fired already.  
"My name is-" He then shook his head, cutting you off.  
"Never mind that, just get on my desk." The demand took you off guard, and your mouth worked up and down in your confusion.  
"I'm sorry, what?" You managed to finally ask, and he ticked his head towards his desk.  
"My desk. On it." It was then that your brain registered the clothed erection tenting his pants and you blushed again, but did as you were told.  
"Yes, sir." You obliged, still slightly confused, yet you did not miss the smirk that tugged on his lips.  
Before you could ever sit on the desk, he was on you, his mouth needily taking yours, his hands cradled against your neck.  
You weren't sure what's caused this man such frustration, but you were not complaining as he slowly unraveled you with his tongue. You've never been with anyone who could cause you to come so undone by kissing alone, but here Leon is, as if he knew exactly what you wanted before you ever did.  
His tongue coaxed yours to move with his, as he acquainted himself with every inch of your mouth. His hands roamed your body, brushing over your ribs and chest, causing you to shudder against him.  
His hands then bunched the hem of your skirt and hiked it up to your waist, getting into the spirit of it, your inhibitions were long gone by now, you wiggled out of your panties, stepping out of them, never leaving his mouth.  
You were slightly embarrassed over how aroused you already were, keenly aware of how wet you already were, and Leon pulled back, both of you heavily panting. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead against yours and you were beginning to think he was going to change his mind, when he finally asked.  
"Are you ready?" It was soft, caring, unlike his demands earlier. You bite your lower lip shyly, before nodding.  
"Yeah, I'm ready, sir." You answer as he pulls back again, putting a little extra emphasis on the title and his nostrils flared, and with lightning quick hands, his pants and boxers were down at his knees. You couldn't help but stare at his cock as it bobbed free of his clothing. Slightly upward curve, above average, but not too long, with a nice girth. You wanted to touch it, admire it in its beauty, if you could describe a cock like that, his would definitely be it.  
Your eyes met with his again, and he had a slight smile on his lips, as he casually stood and let you observe his cock like it was a work of art. He had been distracted by unwrapping a condom, but upon seeing how mesmerized you seemed by his cock, he handed it to you.  
You smirked, taking the contraceptive from him, discarding the foil packaging, and began to slip it on him, his cock twitches at your touch and he leans down, his hands resting on his desk on either side of you, his lips resting on your exposed collarbone and lets out a slow moan, that causes a heat to flow right to your core. You could feel his body heat against your own, and you were suddenly really thanking the cosmos for letting you land this job.  
He picked you up and sat you on the edge of his desk, and you reflexively spread your legs for him. He kneeled down before you, locking eyes with you, and you felt blush heating your cheeks again.  
He kissed up your inner thigh, you leaned back on your hands, spreading your legs more. His nose nudged your swollen clit as his kissed and lapped at your slick folds, you begin to pant brazenly as his tongue worked on you. Swiping from your entrance up to your clit, causing you to moan out his name, not caring how loud you sounded to yourself. He flicked the tip of his tongue on your clit, causing you to jump from the feeling. You wanted to lay back on the way, but also didn't want to knock everything off his desk either. Leon suddenly stopped, and you let out an offended noise as he stood to his full height, chuckling at your complaining whines.  
He guided himself into you slowly, his lips on yours against, tasting yourself on his tongue and you moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his cock filling you to the brim, stretching you in the most pleasurable way possible. Your arms wrapped around his neck, as you tilted your head to deepen the kiss as he rolled his hips slowly, setting an agonizingly slow pace that caused you to whine. His hands were on your thighs, his fingers kneading your soft flesh tenderly, as if you would break under him.  
Finally having enough, you break the kiss, causing him to chase you, his tongue flicking along your lips, delving into your mouth again with a needy whimper. Reluctantly you pull away again.  
"Please, for the love of everything holy, fuck me, sir." They must have been the magic words for his hips snapped into you quickly and your head fell back and you let out a loud squeal. Leon's hand cupped the back of your head and lifted you back to him for a more rough kiss. His teeth grazed your lips as he continued to thrust into you quicker and harder than before.  
You left hand left him to try and grasp onto his desk as your body moved to meet his, the grunting and moaning noises he was making into the caverns of your mouth caused your walls to flutter around him as you felt you could winding.  
"Ow, fuck!" You shouted, looking down at your hand to see you found a sharp pencil with your palm. Leon froze, panting, his flop of bangs plastered to his forehead in a disheveled manner, his eyes wide.  
"What? What did I do? I'm sorry." He was panicked, afraid he has hurt you and you laugh slightly, holding up your hand, feeling stupid.  
"I, uh, stabbed myself with your pencil." He takes his hand in yours to examine it, still buried to the hilt in you, and you couldn't help but laugh at this situation.   
He brought your hand up to his mouth and kissed the red spot, before moving to your wrist, pulling out of you and thrusting back in slowly. Your hand tenses and closed into a fist as he sucked on your wrist and continued to fuck you slowly, the sensations of it all causing tears to sting and prick your eyes.  
"Leon, please." You whined, it was filled with so much need and want, you almost didn't even recognize your own voice. His mouth left your wrist to claim your lips again, moaning as he picked up his pace, your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper, your hands tangled in his soft hair.  
You could feel his cock swelling inside you, your coil on the verge of snapping in your abdomen, you moans and whines high pitched and wanting.  
His hips snapped one more time, and a primal growl escaped him, his cock twitching inside you, and it was the last incentive you needed to let yourself go and you cartwheeled over the edge with him, latching onto him hard as you rode out your high.  
Panting, your lips felt red and swollen from the intense kissing, you pull back and look into his eyes and you smile softly, puffing air upwards to blow some of your bangs from your face.  
He pulled out of you, removing the used condom, tossing it into the trash bin nearby, and you both began to put your clothes back on in silence, afraid that the awkward feeling was going to creep in like it usually does after a one time sexual meeting.  
"(Y/n)." You finally say, answering his first question from earlier. He looks at you confused for a moment, before he chuckles and lays his forehead on yours again.  
"Well, (y/n), feel free to bring me folders in the future." You laugh at his statement. "Matter of fact...I'm going to put in a word that only you can deliver folders to me now." He gives you a soft chase kiss and you smirk once he leans back again to look at you.  
"Yes, sir."


	2. Part Duex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue your office romance

The Intern  
Part Deux

It had been a few weeks since your encounter with Leon, you both played it cool when you had to interact with each other, yet he would give you a soft smile or a gently brush of his hand against yours that let you know the trist had meant something to you both.   
The encounter flooded your mind often while you were at your own desk, you'd find yourself drifting away to it at the most inopportune moments too, but luckily you've never messed up your work with your daydreaming.  
You were typing on your computer, notes from different files when you felt his presence behind you and you turned quickly. Leon smiled at you, holding out a coffee to you and you took it, your fingers brushing enough to send shivers through your whole body.  
"I've been assigned to a new mission. Just thought I'd let you know I may not be around for a few days." You frowned slightly, feeling sadness in your soul that you wouldn't be able to at least see him.  
"Ok, good luck!" You tried to make your answer sound indifferent to the office gossips, because you were sure some were listening in, so far you hadn't heard any word about you and Leon, other than they've noticed him bringing you a coffee nearly every morning. But, that's innocent enough right?

The next few days flew by, although you do have to admit that Leon's absence was almost palpable. You kept wondering and hoping he was alright. He had even sent you a text the first night he was gone, letting you know he had made it there ok. You check your phone again for what seemed like the hundredth time, hoping for another text, but still nothing.   
The secretary whose desk was closest to yours made a noise to get your attention. You looked around for the noise while setting your phone down before finally looking at her, and she gave you an insincere smile.  
"Too bad Leon isn't here, right? You poor thing, you had to get your coffee all by yourself." You weren't going to lie, that comment stabbed you deeply, but you squared your shoulders and was getting to give her an acidic reply, especially once you noticed all these other office Nancies staring at the two of you, just waiting for your reply.  
"F-"  
"Fine day were having, isn't it?" It was Leon's gruff voice, and all the heads turned to him, and his eyes are hard as stone before he looks down at you, more softly. "(Y/n) can I see you in my office please?" You smile up at him, giving the secretary a sneaky side eye.  
"Yes, sir." You stood from your desk, after Leon gave you a knowing smirk and followed closely behind him, your shoulders still squared in a victory, even if it was a small one.

"How was your mission, Leon?" You asked him as you shut his office door behind you, assuming he was just trying to get you out of that situation, but when you turned to face him, he backed you up against the door gently. His lips were brushing yours as his fingers lightly ran over your cheeks.  
"Don't get yourself fired." He pleaded, his lips grazing yours as he spoke, causing a full body shudder to work it's way through you. "Greta isn't worth your time. I need you here with me." His natural scent mixed with his cologne was having a heady affect on you and you felt your knees shaking with anticipation. His stomach was flush against yours, his breath fanning over your lips and neck, as his nose nudged along your jaw, tilting your head, so he could kiss at your pulse. His hands roamed down your body to rest his hands on your hips, pulling you even close to him, which you weren't sure was possible at this point.  
His brought his face back up to yours, the bridge of his nose resting against your own, and you let out a soft sigh at how intimate this felt compared to the first time. Your heartbeats synching together in this calm moment.  
"Do you know how much I missed you, Beautiful?" He whispered, his warm breath soothing, his fingers gripping your hips harder, as if he never wanted to let you go. His lips closed around your bottom lip in the softest kiss you've ever experienced, your heart rate jumping exponentially, your hands smoothing up the planes of his back, your mouths working together, a needy moan sounding deep in his throat, his tongue creeping along your lips between each kiss, before you parted them, allowing his access, and he quickly accepted the invitation. Tilting his head, his tongue stroked along yours languidly as if he had all the time in the world to cause you to come undone by his ministrations.  
He pulled you backwards while still kissing you slowly, causing your own moans to mix with his, his knees bumped the couch, and he buckled falling onto the couch. You fell across his lap after you stumbled and you both laughed after making grunting noises from the shock of it.  
You felt his erection against your stomach and you look at him coyly over your shoulder, as his hand runs over your ass, before giving it a swift slap, that resulted in a high pitched squeak and a recoil from you. He then pushed your skirt up to reveal you were wearing lacey blue panties, and he let an approving smile spread across his face.  
"My favorite color." He stated, almost absently, as he continued to rub your ass.  
"Oh, it is?" You played dumb, you knew it was, you figured it out fairly easily by observing how often he wore shades of blue.  
You repositioned yourself to straddle his lap, where you ran your hands along his neck before dipping down to capture his lips again, rolling your hips, moaning as you received that delicious friction your throbbing clit was asking for. His hands gripped your ass hard, squeezing and pressing you on his lap more, a strained whimper was swallowed by the caverns of your mouth.  
You leaned back from him, your hands moving to his belt to unbuckle it, before working on the button and zipper of his pants, as he unbuttoned your shirt, his hands massaging your breasts tenderly. You raised up on your knees, pulling your oanties down and removing one leg from them, as he lifted up so he could pull his pants and boxers down.  
"No condom this time?" You panted out, as you gripped him in one hand and lined him up at your entrance, and his already reddened cheeks deepened in color.  
"No, I was wondering if I could cum in you this time?" You blinked at him, still hovering over his cock, you were honored honestly, but also pretty flustered by the question, and you cleared your throat, giving him what you hoped was a playful smile.  
"I mean...yeah, it's a safe time too, lucky you." You teased him, as you sunk down on his cock slowly, watching as the pleasure washed over his face. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest, burying his face into your neck, kissing your collarbone, content with just holding you close to him.   
You finally rolled your hips slowly, a shuddering gasp passed over your lips, a strained moan escaped him. He was wanting to stay quiet this time, your left hand played with the soft hair at the base of his neck, your right hand gripping his knee as you set your pace.  
You cast your face to the ceiling, mouth slack in a silent moan as you rolled your hips, taking him in deeper each time. Leon was sucking on the flesh of you collarbone, his moans being muffled by the action, he began thrusting up to meet your motions. He bit down on your neck, causing a sharp squeal to come from you and his tongue lapped and soothed the stinging skin.  
A heat rushed over your body as your pace quickened, needy whimpers filling the air from both of you in a sinful chorus.  
You felt your release coming fast, you gently cupped Leon's face, bringing him up to meet your lips as your walls clamped on him and you whimpered wantonly into the caverns of his mouth. You felt heat filling you as Leon moaned and whined at every pulsing wave, his arms holding onto you tightly.

You kissed him softly, still cupping his face, as you both came down from your highs, and you let yourself relax against him, still sharing tender kisses.  
Leon's hands brushed your hair back from your face, and you laid your forehead on his.  
"Is it too soon to say that I'm glad I met you?" You joked, kissing the tip of his nose, before sitting back up straight and he chuckled, his hands still playing with your hair.  
"I confessed that I missed you already, so I'm gonna say no it's not too soon."  
You both sat like that for several minutes, just talking, not having a date in the world about what was going on around you, just enjoying each others company.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon invites you to his house for dinner

The Intern  
Part 3

You sighed in an extremely tired fashion, leaning back in your chair and stretching. It was Friday thankfully, and you were about to get two days off, and to say you were relieved would be an understatement.  
Greta still gave you many side-eyed glances after having basically been put in her place from Leon pulling you away from her snide comments a few days prior.   
Rumors had begun to fly now after said incident; from innocent to the truth. The innocent rumors were actually kind of adorable, saying he just had a soft spot for you, and maybe he has an office crush on you.   
But, then there was the one that was the truth. 'Well I heard from so and so that's close to his office that they have sex in there.' and you even got the satisfaction to hear some of the women tack on 'lucky bitch!' at the end.  
You had to play it cool, you only admittedly skimmed through the employee handbook, but you were sure that fraternizing was means of termination, like any other office setting. Especially since this wasn't just any office.   
The phone on your desk began to ring, startling you from your thoughts, and you answered it, nearly dropping the receiver back down in your haste.   
"Hello, Divisions of Security Operations, this is (y/n) and I'll be happy to assist-"  
"Hey, no need for formalities." It was Leon, that's when you noticed the light on the phone that indicated he was calling from his office and you blushed heavily.   
"Sorry, sir. What can I get for you?" You placed your forehead in your hand, embarrassed that you hadn't been paying more attention and were once again lost in your thoughts. No wonder fraternizing was frowned upon.   
"Actually, I was wondering if you could bring me something from the break room." You lift your head back up, furrowing your brows in confusion.   
"Of course." Delivering snacks wasn't exactly in your job description, but your assuming he's requesting this over the phone to hide his true intentions.   
"Coffee, like I like it." You purse your lips together, he had always brought you coffee, you had no clue how he liked his.   
"Right away, sir." You replaced the receiver in it place and stood, still a little confused by this odd request, and you could feel Greta's eyes on you.  
"In trouble are you?" She snarled, and you rolled your eyes as you walked past her desk.  
"You wish."

You lightly knocked on Leon's door which was slightly ajar, before pushing it further open. He looked up at you from his own work, a slow smile spreading across his face, which you returned a bit more shyly, holding up his coffee.  
"Now that I've got you in my office," Leon began as you closed the door behind you, he stood and met you halfway, cupping your face and kissing you sensually. "I can ask you what I really wanted to." You were dazed by the kiss you had just received, still trying to hand him his coffee which caused him to chuckle. He took the cup from you, setting it on the table beside you both. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place for dinner tonight?" You blinked a few times, trying to clear your head and decide if he really just asked you that.  
"What?" You asked a little too dumbly, causing you to blush, and he chuckled again, shaking his head slightly.  
"Dinner. My place. Tonight?" He asked, slowly, teasing you, his thumb tracing gently over your bottom lip, the action causing goosebumps to pepper your skin.  
"Yes, of course. I'd love to." He gave you a genuine smile that caused a warm healing to erupt in the pit of your stomach.   
"Great," he proclaimed, releasing you so he could jot down his address on a scrap piece of paper, folding it and holding it between his index and middle finger towards you. "Be there around 7?" You nod as you take the paper from him, smiling.  
"It's a date!" 

*

You were nervous, and honestly you weren't sure why, you'd already had sex with him, twice, dinner should be the easy part, right? You sighed as you sat in your car, looking at the elevators on the far side of the parking garage of Leon's apartment building, trying to swallow your nerves.  
Finally you left your car, moving towards the other end of the garage, still looking at the paper, seeing his number was 809, when you bumped into someone.  
"Holy shit, I'm so...Leon! Jesus, sorry for running into you." You apologize profusely, causing him to chuckle.  
"It's ok, it's a little past 7, thought I'd come down here to check if you were here." You blushed again, you didn't realize you had sat in your car for so long.  
"Yeah, it's actually a funny story. I'm nervous." You sputter out a laugh to match how nervous you felt, and Leon shrugged.  
"Sex is easy, feelings are hard." He pointed out understandingly, before placing a hand on the small of your back, leading you towards the elevator.   
That's when your brain froze, did he say feelings? It was obvious now that you looked back on it, you were beginning to develope feelings for him. Does this mean they're being returned from him?  
Inside the elevator, the only noise was the terrible music wafting through the speakers above your heads. However, it didn't take long for Leon to crowd you into a corner, gripping your wrists and holding them over your head as his lips met your in a fiery hunger, his tongue already probing against your own, causing you to moan needily.  
Leon was making a content noise low in his throat that was similar to noises being made by someone who hasn't had sustenance in days. The sounds caused waves of pleasure to crash over you, settling in your core. Shivers were crawling up and down your spine as he pressed himself into you more, his hands leaving your wrists, so his fingers could lace with yours.  
The ping of the elevator brought you both out of your euphoric state, both looking at the door to see a sweet older lady smiling at you both.  
"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just here to visit my daughter." She stated as she joined you both on the elevator, you were blushing wildly as Leon backed away from you, still holding one of yours hands, as you wiped your mouth off. "I remember when my husband Harold and I first met, God rest his soul. We were just like you two, couldn't keep our hands off each other."   
You smiled up at Leon who was pinching the bridge of his nose, his jaw muscles bunching and flexing in annoyance, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, still facing the back wall, so he could hide the bulge tenting his pants. He groaned as the lady continued to talk about her Harold, Leon laid his forehead on yours.  
"Harold sounds wonderful, lady." He snipped, and you stifled a laugh, as the lady didn't even notice the sarcasm dripping from his words.   
You decide to have some fun, and you palm his cock through his jeans, causing his body to jolt, and his eyes flew open, a loud groan that he couldn't stop escaped him.   
Leon gave you a warning look, which you didn't heed, slowly rubbing along his hardened member, enjoying teasing him like this more than you probably should. The elevator stopped again.  
"Ok, you two love birds, this is my floor, I hope you enjoy your evening." She stated, as she exited, Leon tossed his hand up, not even looking over his shoulder.   
"Yeah, ok, see ya." His voice was strained, and as soon as the elevator doors closed again, you slipped your hand into his pants, finally touching skin to skin. His face lifted towards the ceiling and he moaned, his hips bucking involuntarily.   
You freed your other hand from his grip to begin unbuttoning his shirt, so you could run your tongue along his chest, before sinking your teeth into his warm skin. Leon hissed, the elevator finally reached his floor, you reluctantly removed your hand from his pants and he all but yanked your arm out of its socket, hurrying towards his apartment.

"So what are we having for dinner?" You ask, still teasing him relentlessly as you dodged his attempts to kiss you, and you laughed at his growing frustration, growling rumbling deeply in his chest as he chased you. Finally having enough, he cupped his hands under your arms and lifted you slightly, pinning you in place with his hips against the wall. You giggled against his mouth and you wrapped your legs around his waist, grinding yourself against him.  
"Wait, wait." He paused, breathing heavily, placing his forehead on yours again, his fringe of bangs tickling your cheek, causing you to shiver. "Not here, I want you in my bed." A shudder shocked through you at the huskiness in his tone, barely being able to contain how turned on his was. He gave you a soft singular kiss, before you removed you legs and he lowered you gently back to the floor.  
Taking your hand again, he lead you to his bedroom, closing the door behind you both, and he wasted no time stripping you of your clothes. Articles were being shed and tossed about his room, as you made your ways towards the bed, were you pushed him onto his back.  
Your hand grasped his cock gently, drinking in Leon fully naked for the first time, you dipped down and kissed along his hip bone as you continued to work him, before swiping your tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. He was watching you intently, before his head fell back and pushed into the mattress. A groan filled the room as your lips enclosed the head of his cock and you traced your tongue teasingly around it.   
You hollow your cheeks, slowly taking more of him in, firmly running your tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of his shaft, and you feel him start to shake beneath you. His hand had a death grip on his sheets, his knuckles white in the effort it took to not thrust up into your mouth. He was gasping, sounding much like several 'ah's in a row, as he began to squirm as you bobbed your head on him.  
Your name fell from his lips along with curses, and it was then you realize just how much he held back in his office.  
"(Y/n), (y/n), please." His voice was needy as he begged, finally thrusting his organ into your mouth, causing you to gag on him. "Please…" You release him with an obscene pop and he whimpers and collapses into a needy heap as you left him teetering on the edge.  
"Please what, sir?" You purr, stroking him slowly, but stopping occasionally to keep him in the edge longer. His entire body was trembling, shuddering gasps leaving him, as he looked at you pleadingly. "This is such a beautiful look on you." You positioned yourself on all fours, slowly crawling up his body, leaving a trail of kisses along his toned abdomen and chest, licking up his neck, over his chin where you finally kissed his lips and he whined desperately into your mouth.  
Leon grabbed your hips and in an instant you were on your back, you squealed at the sensation, as his knee spread your legs for him.  
"I can't take anymore, I need you." The emphasis he put on the word 'need' caused your own desperate whine to sound, as he pinned your wrists above your head again with his left hand, using his right to grip the headboard of his bed after chanting your hips up, and he slammed himself into you.  
Your head pushed down hard into the pillows, keening loudly at the sudden delicious intrusion. More desperate gasping erupted from Leon, as he closed his eyes and held back his orgasm again, his entire frame shaking above you.  
"Goddamn it." He growled through clenched teeth, and he finally released the breath he was holding in. He finally started moving again, jackhammering into you, causing you to scream out in pleasure, your nails digging small crescents into your palms as you longed to scratch your nails down his back. The headboard he was clutching for death life began to knock against the wall loudly and with such force you were afraid it was going to punch a hold into the wall.  
"I'm so fu-ah-cking close. Hnng, please tell me you ah-are." He asked through groans and heavy breaths, and you nodded, not trusting yourself to even be able to talk. He began thrusting faster, your back arched and your toes curled as his cock hit you just right and you saw stars, screaming out his name. He followed house over the edge, his body convulsed are against yours, his own releasing groan coming out louder than your own, followed by several strained groans with every pulsing wave that hit him.  
Leon fell limply on top of you, breathing extremely heavily, and you could feel his heart hammering in his chest. you both jumped with the phone next to his bed started ringing. He groaned, not wanting to leave your heat, and answered.  
"Hello?" He panted out, and you rubbed your wrists, getting the blood flow back. "No, I'm completely fine, Mrs. Smith. I'm not hurt. No need to call anyone. I promise." You covered your mouth, trying to not snort as he assured his neighbor there was no emergency here. He disconnected the call and flopped on to his back beside you before you both started laughing loudly.  
"Guess I really got you worked up, huh?" You tease him as you roll over to curl up next to his side. You absently traced your fingers along different scars on his sinewy chest, wondering what stories were behind them all, as sleep slowly claimed you both.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta stops by for breakfast but finds you there instead

The Intern   
Part 4

You opened your eyes only to flinch from the sunlight filtering through the shades, you blink at the offending light, before gently rolling over to find Leon still sleeping. You smile softly to yourself, still not fully believing this was happening to you. You easily move closer to his body, reaching a hand out to brush his bangs from his face, brushing your nose against his, breathing in his scent which was musky from sleep, noticing a faint scar on his right cheek that his hair covers. You traced your finger lightly along it, not being able to stop yourself from wondering how he got all his scars, what kind of stories he could tell you about them.  
He stirred under all your touching, his blue eyes slowly cracked open, slowly focusing in on your face, a warm smile spreading across his face.  
"Good morning, beautiful. I could get used to seeing your face every morning." His voice was thick from sleep, and he snaked an arm around your waist, pulling you even closer to him so he could press a tender kiss on your lips.  
Knocking then interrupted your tender moment and you growled, hoping you two could just stay this way forever, or at least all day.  
Leon grunted, seeming to also not want to get up, but reluctantly left the warm bed, and you took the opportunity to stare at his ass as he slipped into a pair of pants, and then he shrugged into a shirt.  
You sat up in bed, watching him as he left the room and you decided to slip into one of his shirts as a surprise for when he came back. As you were buttoning the shirt up, you heard a familiar voice coming from the other room.  
"Hey, Leon, thought you might want some company for breakfast." It was Greta and her voice was dripping with seduction. Hell no, not on your watch. You flung the bedroom door open, all but running to join him, tripping over the end of an armchair and nearly losing your balance. You saved yourself, finally coming to stand next to him, smoothing your hair out. Leon looked over at you, sighing slightly before chuckling at the smug look you were giving Greta.   
You just had this 'yeah, what are you gonna do about it' smirk on your face as you looked her up and down. She was holding a bag of food in one hand, her face completely shocked, both by you being there and the fact the office rumors were true. You were having sex with Leon.  
"Aw, how thoughtful, right Leon? She brought us breakfast!" You say, in mock enthusiasm and Leon tsked you, shaking his head quickly, before letting another chuckle slip out.  
"Sorry, Greta, we already have plans." Leon stated, a lighthearted tone in his voice. Greta was completely speechless as she looked between the two of you, before she lowered her hand that held the bag of food. She turned and just walked away from the door, completely lost for words.  
Leon laughed as he shut the door before turning to you, looking you up and down with a smoldering look that caused you to want to curl your toes.  
"You got too much enjoyment out of that." You gave him a big grin, nodding fervently.  
"She's been on me ever since I started, it was nice to knock her down a leg or two." You snickered, as you walked towards his kitchen for a drink of water, only to realize you had no damn clue where anything was and you blushed. "Leon, where do you keep your glasses?" You asked sheepishly, looking over your shoulder at him to find him leaning against the wall separating the rooms, his eyes still trailing along your body, licking his lips slightly.  
"Top cabinet." He finally responded and you couldn't help but let that look boost your ego slightly, as you turned back to the cabinets, opening one, standing on your tiptoes to reach the glass, his shirt riding up in the motion, revealing a nice view of your ass to him.  
You moved to the sink, filling the glass with water, when Leon's hands roamed around your waist and over your abdomen, his lips kissing along the curve of your shoulder up to your neck, where he lingered.  
"I wanna be deep inside you." He whispered in your ear, voice pitched low with a husky edge to it that caused a shiver to run through your body. You had been giving in rather easily too him, so you decided to play a little hard to get this morning. You scoffed, shrugging out of his hold, walking over to the refrigerator to look to see if you could make breakfast for you both.  
Leon's mouth was agape, blinking several times at your flippant response, having expected you to bend over the sink for him after that comment. He turned his head to see you had bent over, teasing him with a better view, and he moved to stand behind you, gripping your hips, running his hands over your back, grinding himself against you almost needily, feeling his clothed erection firm against you. You couldn't lie, the feeling of all those things was like a symphony of lust that caused heavy arousal, but you wanted to play this out more, really get him begging.  
So, you straightened back up, finding nothing in the fridge, Leon burying his face in your hair, breathing in deeply, only for you to slip from his gasp again, and he made a delicious growling noise as his frustration mounted.  
"Are you having fun doing this to me?" His voice held a low rumble of frustration as he looked at you walking away again before grabbing you by the wrist, turning you back towards him so he could pull you closely to him and he placed his forehead on yours. You let out a soft laugh, pressing yourself against him, he moved to kiss you, his lips opening and closing around your bottom lip, his hands slipping under his shirt you were wearing, one hand cupping your ass, the other rubbing between your legs, causing you to gasp into his mouth. He walked you backwards towards the wall, where his hand moved from your ass to your thigh, cupping it and lifting it, giving him easier access to you.  
His slender digits trailed over your slick folds, causing your legs to tremble as his tongue parted your lips, finding your own. A quote popped into your head that you had read before: One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without and you will learn breath is of little consequence.   
You had always thought that quote was silly and useless, but the more time you spend with Leon, the more you realized the quote was true.  
His middle finger worked tight circles on your throbbing clit, causing a high whine to escape into the caverns of his mouth. The noise garnered you a low moan in the back of his throat. His finger then moved to your entrance, gently pushing in, curling and you felt as if your legs were going to give out.   
Leon pumped his finger in and out of you slowly, your hips bucking against his hand, wanting more, and he added a second finger, beginning to pump faster. His mouth left yours, kissing down your jaw to your neck, where he sucked at your pulse, allowing your moans to fill the room.  
After several more minutes of Leon fingering you, bringing you right to the edge, he stopped all movement, causing you to cry out.  
"Revenge is sweet, beautiful." He purred into your ear, causing you to shiver with anticipation, as he removed his finger from you, placing them against your lips, which you eagerly took into your mouth, sucking and licking your own silk from his fingers. A lust filled haze clouded his blue eyes before he removed his fingers and replaced them with his ttongue.you sucked on his tongue as he lifted you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, and he carried you to his couch.  
He ended the kiss, lowering you to the couch, where you released him, laying in wait for him, before he flipped you onto your stomach. You giggled as he pushed his shirt up your back, before slapping your ass, causing you to squeal, a red hand print already forming.  
Leon lowered his pants low enough to free his erection, before crawling on top of you, his body flush against yours. His left hand reached up, gently cupping your chin, turning your head so his could see your face, his right hand snaking below your body to rest against your lower abdomen, as he rutted against you and you moaned loudly.   
He lifted up from you enough to be able to slide into your entrance slowly, and you moaned out desperately. As soon as he was fully seated inside of you, he pressed down against you again, still holding your chin, kissing your cheek tenderly as he began snapping his hips against you. Quick sharp thrusts were causing you to whimper, your release building fast from where he had you teetering on the edge a few moments before.   
Every low moan Leon made was music to your ears, as he nibbled and kissed along the shell of your ear, as he buried himself in your deeply over and over again, his cock swelling inside of you. You loved how close his body was to yours, fully enveloping your own, his hand gently squeezing your chin, his warm breath fanning along your ear as he moaned your name wantonly, as your both neared your climax.  
Your walls fluttered around his cock, and you whimper at the feeling.  
"Cum for me, baby." He commanded lowly in your ear, snapped into you hard and deep and you whined out his name as your walls clamped around him, milking him, keeping him in your heat, his body tensed against yours, and he groaned into your ear, bottoming out in you, his seed spilling into you, filling you with his warmth.  
You both lay still, panting heavily, and you began to laugh slightly, your entire body trembling from pleasure.  
"What's so funny?" He asked after a few moments, kissing your cheek softly.  
"I just never expected my internship to be so...exhilarating." You teased him, and he chuckled, turning your head towards him more, where he kissed you sensually, and you both stayed like that, glued to each other, neither wanting to move.


	5. Part 5: The Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon have a lazy, fluffy morning together. There isn't any smut in this chapter, just straight fluffy

After you and Leon both untangled yourselves from each other, you found yourself in the kitchen, still only wearing his shirt, and him still only in his sleeping pants, which you couldn't help but notice were sling low on his hips.  
Leon was gathering the ingredients to make what he called 'the best french toast in the world' you had given him a teasing skeptical look.  
You watched him as he worked, cracking eggs and using both cinnamon and nutmeg.  
"That's what makes it so special." He offered, giving you a sly yet cheesy grin and you laughed at him.  
"Nutmeg AND cinnamon? How are you not on one of those chef shows, huh?" You continued to tease him, stepping closer to him, snaking your arms around his waist, and laying your cheek against his warm back, feeling his muscles working as he cooked for you both.  
"They told me that me being on there would be unfair for all the others competing because I'm just too good." You snorted at his boasting, not wanting to let him go, but unfortunately he maneuvered around in your grasp to face you. He smiled gently down at you, his hands coming up to cup your face, his thumb tracing over your bottom lip, before dipping down to give you a slow, passionate kiss. It sent a warm sensation through your body as you melted into him. He ended the kiss with two smaller ones, before going back to work.  
"Why don't you set up the table?" He asked, ticking his chin at the cabinets to his left and you made a consenting noise, moving around his kitchen, gathering a couple of plates and forks for you both.   
You sat down and you both chatted over breakfast, nothing important, just idle chatter, like what made you chose to intern at the DSO. Do you have any family around the area. Just getting to really know one another, all while your free hands touched and caressed the others.  
Leon told you about his different scars, how he got them, where he was at when he got them, how his life hasn't been easy, but meeting people like you has made his life worth it.  
He confessed that this was the first truly lazy Saturday he has got to experience in a long time as you both moved to sit on his couch, leaving the dishes for later.  
You sat down beside Leon, but he pulled your legs up onto his lap, absently massaging your calves as you both continued to talk.   
"Oh, so your scars, I have a few of my own," you say, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt to your elbow, pointing at a scar on your forearm. "I got this one falling out of a tree. I thought I was going to be this big adventurer like Nathan Drake or Lara Croft. I got a broken arm is what I did. The bone popped out, had surgery, and thus the scar!" As you were talking, Leon laid his head back on the couch, smiling softly, taking in your every word, watching how your lips moved to form the words as he absently played with fingers, rubbing and lacing them with his own.   
"How old were you?" He asked, as you laid your head over on the couch backing too.  
"Seven." You smiled at him, before leaning towards him for a gentle soft kiss. "See that one on my foot?" You continued to rambling, using your free hand to point at the circular scar. "Stepped on a nail as I was running away from my asshole cousin. Went straight through my foot, my uncle yelled at me for it, which made my dad mad and then they fought about it." You shrugged as you mindlessly played with Leon's fingers in return. "I just sat on the ground fucking crying my eyes out, mom finally took me to the hospital, and then chewed my dad and uncle out." You blushed. "Sorry, I'm rambling." Leon smiled at you, his eyes seeming like they could gaze into your soul, and he reached out, caressing your cheek with his hand, and you jabbed into his touch.   
"I love hearing these stories about you. Makes me feel closer to you." He assures you, tracing his thumb along your bottom lip again, and you kiss it during the action. He lifted your legs, so he could scoot closer to you on the couch, where he kissed along your jaw to your chin, before he buried his face into your neck. You both stayed like that for what seemed like forever, and you couldn't help but think about that chance meeting all those weeks ago. If you hadn't been the one to pick up that file, this could be someone else cuddling Leon on his couch on this gorgeous Saturday morning.   
"(Y/n)," Leon's voice broke you from your thoughts, and he pulled back to look into your eyes. "I think I maybe falling in love with you." His confession was soft, as if saying it aloud might break the glass around the two of you.   
You could swear your heart stopped, did you hear that right? You blink in surprise, finally realizing he had in fact said it.  
"Oh, Leon...I think I maybe falling in love with you, too." Something in his blue eyes shifted as of to show that's all he ever wanted to hear in his life. He cupped the back of your neck, pulling you into a long heated kiss, pulling you to straddle his lap.  
"Say it again." He pleased against your lips, and you smile.  
"I'm falling in love with you." He hugged you closer to him, holding you as if you were the most important thing in his life right now.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon are the tall of the office, but all things hidden eventually come to light.

The Intern   
Part 6

The weekend you had spent with Leon had been the best weekend of your life. You hadn't wanted it to end, but you had to go home and clean up, getting ready to go back to work the next day. Your Sunday was spent cleaning around your apartment and wondering if Greta catching you at Leon's would end up biting you in the ass later.  
You shrugged it off, however, because to tattle on you would also be ratting on herself for Greta herself was at Leon's as well. She couldn't get you for fraternizing when it was her intention as well.  
Part of you still felt pretty smug from the look on her face when she saw you there in nothing but his shirt. That look of confusion that melted into shock and finally understanding. You smirked to yourself as you dusted your entertainment center.  
After that, your mind wandered to what Leon could be doing today, is he cleaning too? Running errands that you had kept him from yesterday? Maybe he's just sleeping? You guys had kept busy all weekend.  
Your apartment now cleaner, you decide to settle on the couch and watch movies to unwind and get ready for bed.

The next day, you walked into work only to have that moment of realization that everyone was talking about you. You walk into the break room only for everyone to stop talking and look directly at you. You clear your throat, adjusting the bag on your shoulder, before silently moving to the red and depositing your lunch in it, and moving to the coffee maker, only to be met with Leon, who was smiling at you.   
You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, feeling everyone's eyes on you both.   
"I came to make you a cup of coffee but seems you beat me to it." You give him a tight smile, anxiety gripping your insides from the unwanted attention from the peanut gallery. Leon seemed completely oblivious to it all, his eyes locked on your face, smile still in place, only looking away from you to make sure he wasn't over filling the coffee cups. How could he ignore all of that? You were envious of his nonchalance.  
"Yeah," you laugh out nervously. "Seems I almost did anyway." Your voice was shaky, as you took the coffee from him and he tilted his head for you to follow him and you nod obediently, following him quickly.  
You both walk in silence towards your desk, you were gingerly sipping on your coffee when Leon finally chuckled.  
"Seems we are the talk of the office, huh?" You cough slightly on your swallow of coffee, looming up at him in surprise.  
"So, you did notice!" You elbow him playfully as he laughs more.   
"Hard not too, everywhere getting quiet like that." He shrugged, taking a drink of his own coffee. "Seems Great may have run her mouth a little. Luckily-"  
"She can't go to the head offices?" You finish for him, smiling at him as you finally made it to your desk, and he nodded.  
"Right, because they would ask why she was there too." You could feel Greta's eyes burning holes into your skull as you continued to talk with Leon quietly. "Well, I hope you have a great day, (y/n)." You smile warmly up at Leon, feeling a tingling sensation flowing through you.  
"You too, Leon." Leon smiled, his free hand then absently reached out and trailed along your hand to slightly play with your fingers before turning and going to his own office.  
"Cozy, huh?" Greta finally spoke, however you didn't dignify it with a response, you just kept doing your own work. You heard her huff in annoyance, her fingers tapping the keyboard harder, and you felt like laughing to yourself.  
"So, that's how you got this job, huh, bitch?" A new voice, your eyebrows furrow and you look up to see who was addressing you. It was a woman from a few offices over from you and you blink at her in surprise. Unbeknownst to you, Leon hadn't made it far down the hallway and he heard what the woman had said to you.  
"She got this job because she's qualified." Leon's voice was stern, startling you, causing you to look up at him, still in surprised confusion. "Which is more than I can say for some of you." You felt the tension rising and you grabbed Leon's hand, shaking your head at him, pleading for him to calm the situation before the higher ups were notified. He looked down at you, a silent storm swirling in his blue eyes, which softened upon seeing you and your pleading face. "Get back to work. All of you." He gave your hand a reassuring squeeze before he turned, storming off to his office.  
You placed your elbows on your desk, burying your face in your hands. This was going to be a long day.

5 o'clock couldn't have come fast enough, tension was suffocating all day, everyone's eyes on you almost constantly, hearing the whispers, the looks you got. You couldn't tell honestly if the looks were out of jealousy or pure disdain. The phone on your desk rang, causing you to jump, and you sighed out in exasperation; you just wanted to go home. Greta was gathering her things and she snorted.  
"Duty calls, right?" She pointed out, in a clearly sardonic tone and you rolled your eyes.  
"Hello, Div-" Oh, it's from Leon's office. "Yes, Leon?" Your voice sounded exhausted even to your own ears.  
"Hey, (y/n), I need to see you. Can you come to my office?" His voice held a needy edge to it and you couldn't help but smile.  
"Of course, sir." You place the receiver back down and stood, adjusting your skirt, giving Greta a snarky smile, as you made your way through the halls.

You knocked lightly on Leon's office door, and you hear a muffled 'come in', and you opened the door slowly.  
"You needed me, sir?" He beckoned you to his desk with a curl of his index finger, causing you to shudder at how sexy it looked. Your feet carried you swiftly to him, where he stood and motioned for you to sit in his chair. Confused you looked between him and the chair before finally sitting down. You crossed right right leg over your left, waiting patiently for whatever he had planned, and he clicked his tongue at you.  
"Don't sit so proper, how am I going to get to my prize?" Your eyes widen, did he just say that? With that look on his face? Absently licking his lips, a shock shot through your body straight to your core, and reflexively your legs undressed and spread for him. His chair was back far enough from his desk that he could kneel before you comfortably, and his hands ran down the length of your calves slowly, before removing your shoes for your.  
Goosebumps peppered your flesh at his gentle touching, his hands running back up to push your skirt up to your waist, and you lifted yourself so he could easily. Your panties slid off next, all the way off, and he tossed them up onto his desk.  
His fingers traced along your inner thighs, his lips ghosting over your skin. His warm breath causing you to shudder. Placing several small kisses around your core, his breath fanning over your already slick folds, he cupped your knees and pulled you closer to the edge of the chair. You spread your legs more to give him easier access to your core. He smiled deviously up at you, before kissing up your thighs, touching you everywhere but where you wanted the most attention. Your clit was already throbbing from the anticipation alone, and you lay your head back on the chair.  
"Leon, please." You beg desperately, your voice trembling and he hasn't even begun yet. Just the feeling of his hands running over your thighs, the kissing and licking, the teasing was driving you crazy. His fringe of bangs was tickling you as he crept closer to your dripping core.  
His nose nudged your clit before he began lapping at your slick folds, causing a loud whining moan to escape you. Your hands tangled in his soft hair as he nipped and licked your folds, teasingly dipping his tongue into your entrance, only to flatten and trail the length of your slit to flick your clit. Your body jerked at the feeling.  
Leon's mouth enclosed on your sensitive bud, suckling, and your mouth fell open in a silent moan, your back arching wildly and Leon used both his hands to grip your hips and plant you back into the chair.  
You were moaning his name, your whole body squirming, grinding your core into his mouth more. Who knew he was so proficient with that tongue of his? Your orgasm was coming fast and he knew it, as he curled his tongue inside you, his thumb rubbing practiced circles on your clit, your legs were shaking, tears were pricking your eyes from the overwhelming sensations, and you were right on the edge when a coughing sound caught your attention.  
You and Leon both freeze, your chest was heaving, and you were whining from being left on the edge. You open your eyes to see Greta standing in the doorway, hand on her hip and a "caught you" look on her face. You jump up, pulling your skirt down, and Leon stood to his full height, using one hand to move you behind him more, protectively.   
Leon used his other hand to wipe your silk from his mouth before he frowned darkly at Greta.  
"Why are you still here?" You grabbed onto Leon's forearm and peeked around him to lock eyes with Greta who laughed.  
"Wanted to get proof of your...partnership. I can't get into trouble now." She walked further into his office, that smirk still in place, and she clicked her tongue, giving you both a mocking sad face. "Too bad, you two are just so adorable together. Hope you enjoyed your job, sweetie."   
"Fuck you." You whispered dejectedly. You knew she had you both now and there was nothing you could do about it.  
"The higher ups are still here. I think I'm gonna go have a chat." You felt Leon's body tense, his arm still protectively around you, keeping you behind his frame. Greta left, her mocking laugh filling the now quiet air.  
"Oh...Leon." you breath out in disbelief, rubbing her forehead with your free hand. "What are we gonna do?" He turned to face you, his index finger curling under your chin, tilting your head up to look at him.  
"They're gonna tell us that we can't be together." He wanted you and you sighed, nodding slowly, averting your gaze from him. "I'm willing to quit this job for you, you do know that right?" Your heart skipped a beat, and you looked back at him, eyes full of incredulity of the audacity of that suggestion.  
"Leon...no, you can't. You're too important here. I could never let you do that for someone like me." He scoffed at you.  
"'Someone like you'?" He repeated, tasting your words. "Someone I love?" Your eyes were pleading with him.  
"I love you too, but I can't let you quit because of that." He sighed, laughing ruefully, seems you two were at a stalemate.  
"Well…I guess we will just wait and see what's in store for us then, won't we?" You gave him a soft, sad smile, before nodding slightly.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n y'all sorry to update so late haha!
> 
> Will Greta get her way and get you fired? Or will everything blow up in her face??

You heart was beating way too fast, you could hear it in your ears. That frightening whooshing of your blood pumping quickly through you veins, your blood chilling like ice. Was Greta really going to the higher ups with this?   
In your panic you had bolted, leaving Leon back in his office just as confused as you were, and here you are sitting in your car in the parking garage, belittling yourself for your cowardice against confrontation.   
It was then that you saw him exiting the elevator, looking for you, you hurriedly started your engine, slamming the car into drive, you peeled tires leaving the area. You just couldn't face him, not yet, and not like this.   
You couldn't risk him losing his job over someone like you, you weren't worth something like that. His talk of being willing to leave his job for you, unfathomable. You wouldn't let him do something so absurd.

At your apartment, you unlocked the door and walked in as if you were in a haze. Had it just been this morning that you were the happiest you'd been in your life? And now here you are, hiding from your problems. You cursed at yourself again, slinging your bag onto your couch, fighting the urge to scream as you anxiety rose.  
You had to call this off, even though it pains you to do so, you're not even sure if you can. Even if you're not with him, you wanted to be around him, that seemed so selfish to you. You wanted to keep the job and be around him at the expense of you both being tortured. However, you feel in time the wounds could heal and you both could move on.  
You knew it wouldn't be true for you, you're in love with Leon and feel he's the one you've been waiting your whole life for.  
In your internal war, you nearly missed the knock on your door. Your eyes widened and you looked in its direction, wondering who that could be? You slowly make your way towards it, what if it's your boss? Would she come all the way out to your home to chastise you for your transgressions?  
"(Y/n)? It's me, Leon." His voice sounded as lost as you felt and you let out a long sad sigh. You opened the door a crack and looked at him through it. He let out a cathartic sigh, finally getting to see your face, and he leaned his head against the door frame, reaching out to caress your cheek with his fingers, as if you were the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. "May I come in? I...looked up your address in the record files. I'm sorry." Your eyes were stinging with tears as you got the courage to let him go. You opened the door and stepped aside, letting him come into your apartment for the first, and now, last time.  
He walked in and his blue eyes did a sweep over your interior decorating as you closed your door. He found all your knickknacks as adorable as he found you.   
He turned to face you as you played with your fingers nervously before him, keeping your eyes to the floor.  
"Hey, there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure it will all turn out fine." He tried to assure you, taking a step towards you, and you took one in retreat away from your door. Leon hesitated, watching you fleeing like a wild animal from his advances, his head tilting. "(Y/n)?" He questioned, coming towards you again, with less verve, his own heart beginning to pound as he feared the worst.  
Your eyes glanced up to his quickly and that's when he saw the tears.  
"No." It was a breathless denial, as he quickly closed the distance between you both, grasping your shoulders gently. Your bottom lip quivered, as you avert your gaze from him again. He gently moved his hands to cup your face, making you look at him.  
He leaned in for a kiss, wanting this to be a misunderstanding, but you pulled free from him and moved back across the room to the door. Your heart was breaking, seeing that look in his eyes, you had to do this quickly, like a bandaid.  
"Are we over?" It was the softest you'd ever heard his voice, he wasn't even looking at you anymore, he was looking at the floor like you had been. You swallowed a sob as you opened the door for him again.  
"Yes." The sob won however, causing you to hiccup as he looked into your eyes as he came towards the door. You could see how shattered he was, and your heart shattered along with his. Could he see the hurt this was causing you too? Did he know that you don't want this? How could he? You were crying in earnest now, him hovering in the doorway, not wanting to leave you. Your eyes met once more, and his hand reached out to wipe away your tears, but he hesitated, before bringing his hand back to his side and finally leaving your apartment.   
You closed the door, leaning against it, loud sobs wracking your body, as you slid down to the floor.

The next few days were a blur, you kept to yourself, ignoring Greta as she tried to rub everything in your face.   
"Greta, will you just...leave her alone? Haven't you done enough?" You heard one of the women who had been working there forever finally ask her. The older woman had always been nice towards you, and now that you hear the sternness and disdain in her tone towards Greta, it did make you feel better.  
You hadn't seen Leon since he left your apartment, your soul was longing for him, and you found yourself glaring daggers at Greta. You usually don't wish harm on anyone, but with her, you've found the exception.   
"What are you looking at?" She snapped at you, and you felt yourself scowl at her.  
"Greta, I swear to god, if you don't leave her alone." The older woman, which you've learned her name to be Helen, threatened. "You're lucky. If you'd done to me what you've done to her, I would have beat your ass by now." Greta made a face at the older woman, and it was like you were watching a tennis match, as your head turned back to Helen. You watched her eyes as they narrowed dangerously at Greta, before she turned and calmly walked away.

It was later on that day that you learned Leon hasn't been in, and that's why you hadn't seen him. The news caused you to worry, is he ok? Your anxiety gripped your insides again, especially when you learned he turned down a mission. This is the exact opposite of what you wanted.  
He was willing to leave his job for you, and you turned him away so he wouldn't, and here he is, still not doing his job. It's the worst possible scenario. Unless? You gasped, eyes widening, the blood in your veins turned to icy water at your next thought. No he wouldn't have done that...right? You asked yourself, looking frantically around the cafeteria, on the verge of a panic attack.   
"Aww, what's wrong, little lamb?" Came Greta's condescending voice, and you snapped, you had enough of her.  
"Greta, will you shut the fuck up for five minutes? What is so wrong in your goddamn life that you had to set your sights on me? Blossomed to early in life and now no one wants to fucking touch you, hm?" Your mouth fell agape, surprised at your own words, it was so unlike you to confront anyone over anything. Your face lost all color, as Greta mimicked your look, shocked that you stood up for yourself.   
You took a step back from her, both still fish mouthed, before you turned and bolted from the cafeteria, leaving your untouched lunch behind, still in the microwave. Cheering did reach your ears however, but it's just something else she can lord over you later. 

You grabbed your things from your desk, looking over at Helen, who smiled warmly at you.  
"Helen...I've...I've got to go." She nodded, giving you a knowing wink.  
"Go get your man. It's not the first time employees have fraternized here. It won't be the last." You stopped gathering your things to give her a surprised look.  
"What?" You asked, humbly and she laughed at your expression.  
"Sure, besides, if they stopped the two of you, they'd have to stop all the others. So they'll look the other way. I wasn't expecting you two to call it quits, or I would have warned you before. They just listened to Greta out of respect." She ticked her head towards the elevator. "So, go get him." with that knowledge, you rushed towards the elevator, bound for Leon's apartment.

You knocked quickly several times, but no answer. Panic rose like bile in you as you pounded louder on the wooden door.  
"Leon! Leon, it's me!"  
"Hang on, hang on." Came a very slurred reply, and you heard him approaching the door. It opened and he leaned against it, a bottle still in his hand, and you felt relief wash over you. He hadn't done anything stupid, just, well...getting really drunk.  
"Leon!" Was all you could say as you flung yourself at him, and he staggered backwards. You were sure he'd push you away after all the pain you caused him, but he surprised you by wrapping his arms around you without hesitation.   
"Is this real?" He slurred out, as he dropped the bottle of whiskey on the floor with a loud thump and the amber liquid splashed out, coating the back of your legs. His hands roamed your form as if trying to make out if you were another illusion that he's had many times in the last three drunken days.  
"It's real, Leon, I'm so sorry." You sobbed out, burying your face into his bare chest, tears falling like rain. His right hand moved up to cradle the back of your head, as he kissed the top of it, holding you tightly against him. "I should have never ended us...I was just so scared." He made soft soothing noises, as he pulled back to cup your face. His eyes searching yours, before he leaned down and kissed you.   
All the longing you both felt for each other the last three days was poured into the intense passionate kiss. You could taste his tears on your lips, mixed with the whiskey on his tongue, as he pulled you even closer, your feet lifting off the ground.  
"Please...never leave me again." He whispered against your lips, and you sobbed again, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
"Never again. I love you." You heard his content sigh.  
"I love you too, (y/n)."

The next day, you walked in with Leon, not hiding it anymore, because why should you two at this point? His hand was on the small of your back, as you made your way through the offices. You could feel the tension in the hallways, but none of it seemed directed at the two of you. You and Leon shared a look before shrugging to each other.  
You braced yourself for Greta as you both made it to your desk, but found her desk empty, void of her ever existing. Your eyebrow quirked and you looked over at Helen, who was smiling smugly.   
"Greta was...no longer needed at the office." She explained vaguely. "Turns out she was caught with pictures of important secret files. They gave her the choice to leave or be tried for espionage. You should have heard her wailing that she would never do such a thing!" Both you and Leon blinked in surprise at Helen's news before you looked at each other. She beckoned you both closer with her index finger. "The other higher ups don't have to know I planted those pictures. I couldn't stand that little bitch." You couldn't hold back your laugh.  
"But how did you-"  
"I told you that you're not the only one who fraternized around here." She winked at you as your mouth fell open in shock, but you and Leon both laughed, thanking Helen for her help.  
Now, not only do you have Leon back, Greta is no longer around to cause you trouble, it was somehow poetic justice, and you smiled to yourself. You looked up at Leon, and he squeezed your hand.  
"I'll see you at lunch." He promised, as he walked away, leaving you to work in peace without Greta.


End file.
